Kenjutsu; Nodachi Iaijutsu
'Kenjutsu; Nodachi Iaijutsu' Iaijutsu, the sword-drawing art designed around the emphasis on the minimal approach to combat. Often slandered of being an art based around those not considered truly capable of ‘true’ Kenjutsu or Taijutsu as this tree of techniques features no actual finishers or combo points, being based specifically around two stances and rapid stance switch from defence to offence with a single strike. Initially the style begins with its root technique and to most peoples surprise it actually isn’t the draw or the attack. 'Preparation' Rank: D Power: N/A Actions: 1 Skill: Taijutsu Hand Seals: 1 Effect: Preparation is the perquisite to the entirety of the form, one cannot simply open up a flurry of techniques or make use of even the most basic of movements without first preparing and because of the nature of the style preparation requires a decent concentration of chakra as whilst using the action to ready the body – Essentially readying both mind and body. In literal terms the user infuses there weapon with there spiritual Chakra and readying there body with physical Chakra and assuming stance composure. The use of preparation grants the user a passive increase of toughness in regards to parrying, blocking and partial blocking with the weapon thusly decreasing the power of the blocked/parried assault by 25% as well as allowing the user access to perform the other skills in the tree providing they have been purchased. In addition to this however, should the user attempt or use any non-Iaijutsu technique they will lose the benefits of preparation and be forced to re-do it. Cost: 5 JP After the understanding of Preperation has been achieved the user moves on to the stances and techniques. 'Nodachi Iaijutsu Stances' Bellow are the listed stances and techniques for the Nodachi Iaijutsu. 'Defensive Stance' Rank: '''D/C/B/A/S '''Requirements: Preperation Power: '''Ninja Rank '''Actions: N/A Skill: Taijutsu Effect: 'After Preperation has been assumed the user may freely switch into defensive stance. This stance itself provides a boost to the users defensive combat effectiveness essentually grants the user the abilty to use 2 perfect evasions for the price of 1 at the cost of not being able to retaliate or attack at all with blocks and parries working as normal however they will give additional damage reduction equal to your weapon classification rank when defending against other weapons. During this stance the user can only ever 'partially' draw there sword from its sheath to defend. The user may only ever remove there sword from its sheath in offensive stance as described. D - 5%, C - 10%, B - 15%, A - 20%, S - 25% '''Cost: '''10 JP 'Offensive Stance Rank: D/C/B/A/S Requirements: Preperation, Defensive Stance Power: Weapon classification + 200/400/600/800/1000 + Penetrating Actions: '''N/A '''Skill: Taijutsu Effect: '''After Preperation has been assumed the user will gain access to the stances, however the user must initially move into defensive stance. Offensive stance itself may only be switched into under a few various conditions. ''The first condition:'' The opponent has been interrupted in what they are doing for one reason or another. ''The second condition: ''The opponent has run out of movements or prematurely ended there turn of actions without doing so. ''The third condition: The user has made 4 perfect evasions while in defensive stance. When the user is able to switch into offensive stance they may spend as many actions as they like to attack and they may do a basic attack equal to the Weapon classification + Rank D200/C400/B600/A800/S1000 + Penetrating effect '''Cost: '''10 JP 'Nodachi Iaijutsu Techniques 'Intecept' Rank: '''B '''Requirements: Preperation, Defensive Stance - Defensive stance in use. Actions: 1 Skill: Taijutsu Effect: During the enemies assault the user may use intercept at the cost of 4 full evasions (2 real full evasion) in order to draw there weapon partially from its sheath and make use of the long Nodachi handle to block off one of the opponents limbs movements, the sudden jeer of the knock halting there attack immediately followed by a sudden emission of chakra coming from the unsheathed blade which causes the interrupt effect to take place prematurely ending the opponents action turn. Cost: 20 JP 'End' Rank: B Requirements: Preperation, Defensive Stance, Offensive Stance - Offensive stance in use. Power: D-400, C-800, B-1200, A-1600, S-2000 Actions: 1 Skill: Taijutsu Effect: An assault that can only take place in offensive stance, this attack is designed to be the one and only if only the few times the sword is fully drawn without being instantly resheathed as such after this technique is done the user must spend all of there remainding movements in order to re-sheath the sword and assume defensive stance. The attack itself is a long arcing slash which can be completed a few various ways but is mostly designed to catch the opponent off gard. The user pushes the sheath backward off the weapon as the draw it forward for a long single arcing slash imbueing the blade with intense levels of there spiritual chakra. The damage dealt is dependant on the ninja's rank = D-400, C-800, B-1200, A-1600, S-2000 If the user is a Ninjutsu master rather then the chakra cost being halfed like Ninjutsu would usually be, using this technique will actually double the damage / power output by double instead. Cost: 20 JP